After
by Shinn Kazumiya
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah antara Naruto dan Sakura setelah melewati peperangan yang panjang. Kisah romansa antara kedua sejoli itu, hingga Sakura tahu kalau dirinya sedang mengandung disaat usianya masih 19 tahun. Warn: Inside/ Lemon/ NaruSaku. Thanks for Hikari Cherry Blossom.


Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto.

Warn: OOC, AU-Semi Canon, Setting setelah perang dunia ninja 4, Typo, Lemon! Lime!, Etc.

Pair: Naruto x Sakura.

* * *

 **After**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan setelah peperangan. . .

Sakura terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Tubuh mungilnya di dekap erat oleh tubuh lelaki berkulit Tan. Perempuan itu bisa mendengar dengkuran halus dari sang lelaki, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tak terkikik geli.

Dengan pelan Sakura menggeser kedua tangan lebar Naruto untuk menyingkir dari tubuh kecilnya itu. Kepala pink miliknya menyembul di depan wajah Naruto, dan dapat ia lihat wajah tenang Naruto di saat sedang terlelap dengan nyaman. Sebenarnya Sakura tak kuasa untuk membangunkan lelaki pirang itu. Namun…

"Naruto… Naruto… bangun, sudah pagi. Kita harus cepat ke kantor Hokage. Kakashi- _sensei_ sudah menunggu kita." Sakura membangunkan Naruto. Jari lentiknya terus menyentuh hidung mancung Naruto. Bermain di sana, hingga empunya tergugah dari tidurnya.

 _Iris Shappire_ itu mulai terbuka, membuat perempuan itu terhipnotis seketika olehnya. "Hm? Lima menit lagi, Sakura- _chan_ …" Pemuda itu kembali mendekap erat tubuh Sakura. Matanya yang tadi sempat terbuka kembali tertutup.

"Hey, kita akan terlambat nanti…"

Bibir Naruto melengkung ke atas, kemudian ia mencium dahi lebar milik Sakura. "Iya… Iya, aku bangun…" Naruto menyibak selimutnya, hingga jelas menampilkan tubuh telanjangnya. "Aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu…" Pemuda itu pergi menuju letak kamar mandi untuk menunaikan ritualnya.

Sakura sendiri masih duduk di atas ranjang yang cukup untuk dua orang. Ia menatap pintu yang di lewati oleh Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. Wanita itu mengingat kembali masa di mana Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya, padahal saat itu ada Sasuke di dekatnya.

Sakura menerima Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Bukan karena terpaksa ataupun kasihan, tapi ia berfikir Naruto telah banyak berkorban untuk dirinya, Naruto juga selalu berada disampingnya. Beberapa kali jantungnya berdebar kencang ketika Naruto berada di dekatnya. Entah kenapa itu bisa terjadi kepadanya. Mungkin berdasarkan cinta.

Wanita musim semi itu tersenyum sendiri memikirkan apa yang ada di masa lalunya. "Dia semakin tampan, dan gagah…" gumamnya entah kepada siapa. Ia pun mulai mencari pakaiannya, namun yang ditemukannya adalah sebuah jaket yang biasa Naruto kenakan. Sakura memakainya tanpa menggunakan pakaian dalam. Yah, dia hanya ingin mencari makanan apa yang bisa dimasak untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Perlu di ketahui. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura belajar memasak bersama sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Setelah lama belajar bersama Ino, Sakura akhirnya bisa memasak. Namun, Naruto hanya ingin Sakura memasak ramen untuknya. Meski begitu, Sakura tetap menambahkan beberapa sayuran, karena dia tidak mau kalau kekasihnya itu kekurangan gizi.

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Pemuda itu bisa mendengar kalau dari arah dapur ada suara hentakan pisau, membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa. Ramen special…" Pria muda itu kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Ia bisa melihat kalau Sakura sedang memasukkan beberapa potong sayuran ke dalam panci yang mendidih. "…Banyak sayur ya? Biarlah, yang terpenting Sakura- _chan_ yang memasak." Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat Sakura membelakanginya

Dengan cepat, Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura setibanya ia di sana. Tak ayal, empunya tersentak kala itu juga. "Naruto? Aku sedang masak…"Cicit wanita itu begitu pelan, dan sedikit merinding saat nafas segar Naruto berhembus hangat di bagian kulit lehernya.

"Baik… baik, aku akan membiarkanmu masak." Naruto pun melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura, lalu berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah berada di sana. "Sakura- _chan_ , kita sudah 6 bulan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Apa aku boleh membawa semua barangku kemari, dan menjual apartementku?"

Sakura berhenti dari kegiatan memasaknya Tubuh rampingnya berbalik, dan menghadap sepenuhnya pada Naruto. "Apa tidak masalah? Apartement itu 'kan peninggalan Hokage ketiga?"

Naruto kembali berfikir. Kalau ia menjual apartement itu, dia akan tinggal bersama Sakura. Tapi mereka berdua belum resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri. Apa boleh tinggal satu atap tanpa ada ikatan yang sah?

"Tak masalah sih. Aku tinggal menikahimu, dan—Adaww… hey! Apa yang kau lempar kepadaku!?"

Tiba-tiba Sakura melempar sendok yang biasa di gunakan untuk mengaduk sup kepada Naruto. Wajahnya sekarang sangat merah, setelah Naruto mengatakan akan menikahinya. "Ka-kau jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh, _baka!"_

"Aku serius, Sakura- _chan_. Aku sendiri sudah memikirkan hal ini."

Sakura kembali menghadapi masakannya. Ia memasukkan ramen yang sudah matang beserta sayurannya ke dalam mangkuk. "A-aku tahu. Tapi, kita masih 19 tahun, apa tidak terlalu cepat?" Ia bertanya sambil berjalan membawa dua mangkuk ramen ke meja makan itu.

"Entahlah… aku masih ragu tentang itu."

Sakura memukul pelan kepala Naruto. "Dasar. Kau terlalu gegabah, Naruto." Setelah memukul kepala Naruto, Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduknya. "Lebih baik kita makan dulu baru menjalankan misi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi- _sensei_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beberapa minggu kemudian.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sedang duduk di balkon rumah milik Sakura. Yah, sekarang lelaki itu tinggal bersama Sakura. Apartement peninggalan Hiruzen ia jual, mungkin untuk menambah tabungannya nanti.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu di buka. Ia bisa melihat kalau Sakura sedang menutup mulutnya sembari berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamar tersebut. "Sakura- _chan_ , kenapa dia?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa. Pemuda itu bergeming, kemudian melangkah menuju letak kamar mandi untuk menemui Sakura yang sedang memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Ke-kenapa… Hoeekk!" Ucapan Sakura terpotong saat dia memuntahkan kembali isi perutnya. "Uhh, apa aku masuk angin?"

"Kamu sakit, Sakura- _chan_?" Setelah tiba di belakang Sakura, Naruto langsung memijit tengkuk sang kekasih. "Apa kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakannya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Hey! Dia seorang Ninja medis, dan kenapa dia di ajak ke rumah sakit bila dia bisa memeriksakannya sendiri? "Kau lupa? Aku seorang ninja medis, aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak Naruto. Aku masih sehat. Lihat!"

Naruto terlihat berfikir melihat Sakura berdiri tegap, seakan gadis itu sehat selalu. "Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Sebelum bertambah parah." Ujar pria itu keras kepala, kemudian membopong tubuh kecil Sakura dengan gerakan gesit.

.

"A–apa!?"

Ino mengangguk antusias merespons keterkejutan Sakura. "Sebaiknya kalian cepat menikah. Kau tahu 'kan, apa kata orang di luar bila kabar tentang kehamilanmu sampai tersebar di desa." Aquamerine miliknya menatap Sakura lekat. Menanti tanggapan dari perempuan itu.

Sakura bergeser. Duduk berhadapan dengan Ino, lalu menjuntaikan kedua kakinya di atas ranjang pasien. "Kau benar. Aku dan Naruto memang harus menikah. Kalau bisa secepatnya sebelum kandunganku memasuki usia bulan." Tujuan yang benar, karena takutnya nanti warga desa akan mengetahui kehamilannya akibat terlalu lama melaksanakan acara pernikahan.

"Kau harus mengatakan tentang kehamilanmu kepada Naruto. Mengerti, Forehead!?" Mendengus lebih dulu, baru kemudian Sakura merespons dengan wajah cemberut. Ino terlalu berlebihan. Melebihi kecerewatan Ibunya. "Jangan lupa untuk mengundangku ya." Ia nyengir lebar.

Sakura membuang nafas dengan sebal. "Kalau aku ingat!" Usai menyahut sedemikian ketusnya, ia bergegas melompat turun dari ranjang. Setelah itu langsung pergi lari meninggalkan ruang pasien. Hanya Ino sendiri yang ada di dalam ruangan serba putuh itu.

"Kalau ingat. Itu terdengar menyebalkan!" Gadis berkuncir ekor kuda itu mengomel sendiri. Beranjak dari duduknya lalu memberesi ranjang yang sempat menjadi tempat Sakura berbaring tadi.

.

 **BRAKK!**

"Narutooooo...!" Setelah mendobrak pintu, Sakura langsung berlari masuk. Wajah cantiknya nampak berseri, dan seulas senyum bahagia merekah manis di parasnya. Ia tertawa cekikikan, kemudian menerjang tubuh gagah Naruto dengan pelukan erat setibanya ia di hadapan sang kekasih pirang.

"E–ehh! Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto menanggap bingung. "Ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat begitu bahagia?" Ia melepaskan pelukan Sakura, lalu bergantian dengan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat berseri-seri. "Apa ada sesuatu?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kembali ia mengajukan pertanyaan.

Sakura mengulum senyum. "Aku Hamil, Naruto." Semu merah kian ketara menerangi kulit pipinya. "Aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu." Kepalanya terangkat. Mengadah untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang menadadak polos dari bawah. Pria muda itu tumbuh kelewat tinggi, hingga Sakura kerap berjinjit karenanya.

"Sakura- _chan_ Hamil?" Naruto mengerjap. "Aku akan menjadi seorang Ayah!?" Ia masih mengerjap. Mencerna ucapan Sakura terhadapnya.

Wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling pinggang kokoh Naruto. "Aku akan menjadi seorang Ibu.." Sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Begitu tinggi, hingga jelas menampilkan senyumnya yang merekah lebar.

Naruto mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura. "Kita berdua akan segera menjadi orang tua." Ia balas memeluknya. Mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura, lalu ikut tersenyum bersamanya. "Terimakasih."

Setelah hari ini berlalu, mereka berdua akan menjalani kehidupan baru. Menikah, membangun keluarga kecil, dan saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Naruto mencintai Sakura, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sakura mencintai Naruto. Mereka saling mencintai. Selamanya akan tetap saling mencintai.

.

.

.

 **The End**

.

.

.

Sakura menggigit bibir. "Uuhhh.. Naruhh~" Ia melenguh pelan. Berkali-kali mendongak, lalu mendesak pinggul Naruto menggunakan kedua betisnya. Ia ingin merasakan kejantanan milik Naruto melesak lebih jauh lagi di dalam tubuhnya.

Pria itu menggeram. Sempit sekali, ia sampai kewalahan menahan diri agar tak lekas keluar. Naruto tidak ingin kegiatan ini berakhir cepat. Ia masih ingin merasakan setiap inchi tubuh Sakura. Ia masih ingin mendengar suara patah-patah Sakura di sela menyebut namanya, dan masih ingin mendengarnya meminta gerakan lebih dari sekedar pacuan slow.

Sakura meraih pinggang telanjang Naruto. Pergangan di sana, bahkan sampai mencengkramnya. "Narutohh!.. le–leb— aahhh!" Dadanya membusung ketika mendapat sentakan mengejut. Tangannya merambat naik, lantas meremas surai Naruto dengan jari-jemari lentik miliknya. Menjadikan helaian sutra tersebut untuk tempatnya melampiaskan rasa nikmat dalam penyatuan mereka. Rasa nikmat ini benar-benar nyata.

"Arrgh! Sial! Rapat sekali." Naruto meracau di sela menambah tempo kecepatannya. Dapat di rasakan olehnya, dinging-dinding rahim dalam senggama Sakura meremas rakus tubuh miliknya, membuat fikirannya melayang tinggi. Ia di buat gila oleh wanita dibawahnya itu.

"Narutohhh~"

Naruto mengerti. Pertahanan Sakura nyaris jebol, iapun menyentak perempuan itu dengan sodokan keras. Membantunya agar lekas dapat kembali merasakan klimaksnya.

"Ooouuhhh~"

Kontan, genjotan liar Naruto terhenti cepat. Dengan nafas sedikit terengah ia mengamati lekat wajah terbakar Sakura, dan memberi kesempatan kepada sang Istri untuknya menikmati ledakan orgasmenya yang tak terhitung sudah berapa kali lepas.

Sakura melenguh. Namun kali ini terdengar lebih panjang dari yang sudah-sudah. Pinggul Naruto ia desak. Ia himpit menggunakan betis, dan menanamkan penisnya sejauh yang dapat tercapai. Kejantanan milik Naruto panjang dan besar, hingga mampu membuat Sakura gila. Ini masih belum cukup! Ia ingin melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka sampai benar-benar terpuaskan.

Usai beberapa detik berlalu, Naruto langsung menukar posisi mereka setelah memastikan cairan cinta Sakura keluar sampai habis. Ia menyeringai, lalu memposisikan bokong padat Sakura tepat di depannya. "Ini akan jadi menyenangkan, sayang."

"Eghh!" Erangan Sakura lolos bersamaan dengan Naruto memasuki keintimannya. Ia menautkan alis, mengernyitkan dahi dan menggigit bibir lagi. Rasa nikmat dan sedikit bercampur perih tetap ada terasa walau mereka sudah melakukannya sejak puluhan menit tadi.

"Sshhh!" Naruto berdesis sambil mengelus bagian pinggul Sakura. Hangat dan rapat kembali menyambut kedatangan miliknya. Tubuh dalam Sakura begitu sempit dan rakus, hingga Naruto kewalahan menahan diri agar lebih lama keluar. Ia ingin memuaskan Sakura lebih dulu sebelum dirinya sendiri.

Yang Naruto tahu dari isi novel buatan Guru Jiraiya. Nafsu wanita jauh lebih kuat di banding nafsu lelaki. Karena itu, untuk seorang wanita masih belum cukup bila mendapat orgasme hanya beberapa kali. Wanita ingin di puaskan, dan memberinya kesempatan klimaks sampai belasan kali. Atau mungkin lebih dari hitungan tersebut.

"Aahhh!" Sakura mendesah lega ketika Naruto telah berhasil masuk. Dapat dirasakan olehnya, kejantanan milik Naruto memenuhi seisi liang senggamanya. Rasanya hangat, keras dan padat. Kini batang panjang itu tengah berada dalam cengkraman dinding kewanitaannya.

Sedikit saja pinggul Naruto bergerak, maka terdengar pula lenguh pendek Sakura. "Aku mulai." Ia berujar dengan suara parau. Begitu mendapat sahutan tak sabar dari depan sana, ia lekas menyentak pinggulnya. Tak ayal, Sakura langsung terpekik seketika.

"Ooohhhh~ Narutohh!" Jemari Sakura meraih kain sprai, lalu mencengkramnya geram. "Sshhh! Ahhh! Ohh My~" Setiap kali melenguh, suaranya terdengar memenuhi ruangan remang tersebut. Mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mendesah, bahkan terkadang memekik tatkala Naruto menusuknya lebih dalam hingga tertanam jauh.

"Aahh! Sakura- _chanhh_!" Naruto mendongak dengan mata terpejam. Menikmati kedutan terhadap penisnya, dan meremas kedua belah pantat Sakura untuk melampiaskan getaran hebat dalam penyatuan mereka.

Gerakan Naruto semakin cepat dan tak terkendali. Pacuannya begitu liar, menyodok Sakura dengan keras hingga menghentakan dua payudara wanita itu akibat ulahnya. Telapak lebarnya menampar pipi pantat Sakura, sukses membuat empunya kembali memekik lalu ikut bergoyang. Menyeimbangi sodokan Naruto terhadapnya.

Lama waktu berlalu. Belasan menit, dan entah berapa kali banyaknya Sakura mencapai puncak sambil di iringi lenguhannya sendiri. Dan kini, tinggal menuju pencapaian orgasme Naruto yang tinggal sebentar lagi.

"Aargghhh!" Pria itu menggeram gila. Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi ia akan menyusul Sakura yang sudah kelelahan. "Oohhh~ Godhh! Sakura- _chanhh_!" Detik berikutnya, sperma kental Naruto menembak rahim Sakura. Memasukannya ke dalam, namun ada sebagian yang meluber keluar. Tak dapat tertampung semuanya.

Sakura mengerang pelan. Semen putih dari Suaminya memenuhi rahimnya yang 'berisi', tentunya itu menghasilkan rasa nikmat yang dasyat. Begitu hangat dan kental.

Naruto ambruk dan menindih tubuh Sakura yang di banjiri keringat. Basah dan lengket. Wanita Uzumaki tersebut bergeming, lalu menelentangkan cara tidurnya dan membiarkan Naruto terlelap di atas tubuhnya. Mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lebih dulu, setelah itu kelopaknya terkatup. Ikut terlelap bersama sang Suami.

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Saya berterima kasih kepada **Hikari Cherry Blossom,** karena sudah membantu saya membuat Fict ini! Sebenarnya sih saya mau kasih ini Fict ke dia… '-')/

Tapi… sudahlah…

Oke, maaf, kalau ada kesalahan dalam pembuatan Fict ini. Btw, judulnya enggak nyambung ya? Soalnya enggak ada judul lain selain itu. Ah,saya mau terjun ke jurang dulu! Btw, Sakuranya lagi hamil. '-')/ *kembali lompat

 _Shinn Out! Adios! Salam dari Istriku untuk Hikari-chan!_


End file.
